Pict Magic
Pict Magic (絵画魔法 ピクトマジック Pikuto Majikku) is a Holder Type Magic used by Reedus Jonah, Red Hood members and Juliet Nakamura. Description Pict Magic allows the user to create drawings and use them in various ways. Making Pict Magic usually requires special tools to draw the Magic. For Reedus Jonah, he uses his stomach. Pict Magic animates the drawings so the user can use them for the purposes they desire, including battle. One of the Dark Guilds, Red Hood, also uses this Magic, but the difference is that they use it on paper and not in their bodies. Also they've been show to use an ability called Unison Pict which combines all of their drawings and summons together using everyones Magic. Also another reason of using this Magic might be that some of the drawings are really strong and the users can't call them out single-handedly such as in the case of the wyvern they summoned. Juliet also uses this magic, but instead of drawing it on her body or paper, she draws it in the air. Spells Reedus Jonah's Spells *'Carriage and Boar': User draws a carriage and a purple boar, which can be ridden on. In the manga, this spell is unnamed and horses are drawn instead of a boar. *'Cannon': User draws a cannon and fire a cannonball. The damage of the cannonball, however, is not very strong. *'Cannon: Fire': Similar to the Cannon Spell, but instead of a cannonball the cannon shoots fire. *'Nature, Run Wild!': User draws multicolored boars on his body, which are then shot from his stomach in all directions. *'Roar of Silver': Caster draws three Vulcans, and then shoots them into a opponent *'Maid Lucy': Reedus draws a fake Lucy in maid clothes with a whip, he used her to confuse Freed while he escaped. *'Hole': He draws some hole on his body then the hole is set on the ground and the enemies fall in. Red Hood's Spells *'Unison Pict': This Magic allows the users to unit their Magic power and summon more powerful drawings together. *'Unison Pict: Goblin': Casters draw a lot of cute pink goblins that carry weapons. The goblins attack by curving their body into a ball and rolling to hit the enemy. They aren't very strong, but they are good to distract the enemies while the users prepare to cast a more powerful spell. *'Unison Pict: Wyvern': Casters draw a green colored wyvern to attack the opponents. It seemed to be very strong as it was able to withstand Jura's Iron Rock Spikes, Lyon's Ice Make: Snow Tiger attack and Sherry's Rock Doll attack. Juliet's Spells Eagle312.jpg|Juliet's Eagle Snake312.jpg|Juliet's Snake Ox312.png|Juliet's Ox Horse.jpg|Juliet's Horse Tiger312.jpg|Juliet's Tiger Pheonixessses.jpg|Juliet's Pheonix Katana.jpg|Juliet's Katana *'Eagle : '''Juliet draws an eagle which can take her and fly with her. Also he has very good eye-sight and is capable of tracking enemies. *'Snake: Juliet draws a snake and it wraps around the enemy. If the snake bites an enemy, the enemy will hallucinate. *'Ox: '''Juliet draws an ox and he charges at the enemy and pulls him towards Juliet. *'Horse : 'Juliet draws a horse which can run at rapid speed, once he was able to run over water. *'Tiger : 'Juliet draws a tiger and he rushes to the enemy and attacks him with his claws. *'Pheonix : Juliet draws a pheonix and it bites and scratches the enemy with it's claws and peak. *'Katana :' Juliet draws a basic blue katana that can be used as a weapon. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Free Use